Because of Me
by angeldeath0208
Summary: Because of him, he was now alone. Because of his mistake, he had killed his lover. He had killed Arthur. M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

My fanfic that I will definitely be finishing. All others will be cancelled, yo.

COOL BEANS.

Because of me-

Alfred bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. He had tried so hard to save him, but it wouldn't work out the way he had planned. Now, because of his stupidity, Alfred was left with an empty space, instead of the blond haired, green-eyed man that blushed whenever Alfred said his name, or kissed him whenever he felt sad. Because of his mistake, Arthur was dead.

Alfred buried his face into his suit, and cried. Oh, how he wished that he could join Arthur in the feathery clouds of heaven, the one that Arthur always rambled on and on about when they talked about their future… Alfred could still recall the sweet voice of the man he had loved, so enthusiastically talking about what lay ahead for the two.

"… I'll promise I'll die with you when we're both old and wrinkly, okay, Love? So I don't have to wait for you, and you don't have to wait for me!"

And here Arthur was, breaking the little promise that meant so much to Alfred. Shattering his future. No, it wasn't Arthur's fault. It was his, entirely. Alfred gasped for air, and let out another scream, biting down on his sleeve to muffle the sound of his screech. They were bringing Arthur's body down, opening the golden and maroon coffin so that all the people could see his beautiful pale face. Long, blond eyelashes and unusually thick eyebrows formed the flawless feature of Arthur's face. And Alfred had ruined it. People were tossing in white flower petals, holding handkerchiefs up to their faces, or covering their mouths with their hands. He couldn't say anything about him loving Arthur. It was true, that Alfred loved Arthur with all his heart, but it was also true that Alfred had supposedly killed the British man. All Alfred could do was to drop a few petals into the coffin. One that was coincidentally blood red, as if Arthur's blood itself had stained the pure white petals.

Alfred stared for a few moments, remembering the five hours of pain and fear. Remembering the blood-covered face that was laughing and blushing about five minutes before. Alfred's whole body shook in a feeling that he couldn't describe. He clawed at his heart, shedding more tears and gasping for breath. How he wanted Arthur to wake up, flutter his long eyelashes, smile his cute smile, and tilt his head in a way that made Alfred's heart beat like a schoolboy. How he wanted to plant a kiss on the man's rosy lips before he was buried. How he wanted to just die himself.

Alfred sighed as he unlocked his door and stumbled into his house that now looked eerie and ominous, unlike when Arthur was there. Arthur had brightened up his whole life. He had opened an unlocked door that was unavailable to Alfred for some time. Alfred's lower lip began to quiver as he clutched the first picture that Alfred and Arthur had taken together. As a couple. He knew what Arthur would have said.

_ "Look, Love, it breaks my heart to see you cry. So be a jolly old chap, and cheer up, will you?"_

A small smile grazed the American's lips, but was wiped off again at the memory of the murder. Alfred buried his hands in his messy, golden-brown hair. If he hadn't let go of Arthur's hand… He would have survived. Alfred laid his head onto the table and closed his eyes. Seeing nothing calmed Alfred down a little, but his fear and sorrow was brought back up at the memory of being surrounded by darkness during the black murder that had almost drove Alfred insane. Alfred tapped the ground continuously with his foot, as he bit his lip and glanced around. There was no Arthur to comfort him with a simple "_It's okay, Love,"_ Alfred buried his face into his sleeves. There was no other way to pay for the death of his beloved one. He was going to make up for the life… With his own.

Constructive criticism? 0_0

I don't know if I did good on this…. Oh well. This will be updated… When I feel like it. Maybe in a span of 2 or one week(s)? Yah, so whatever. Thanks for reading my crap. If you reviewed, tanks so much. Here's a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

XD I wrote the story down in my notebook. :T now I just have to type it down. D':

Onto the chapter!

Suicide-

Alfred took a deep breath and willed his tears not to fall as he set his foot on the huge bridge. He was going to meet Arthur tonight. He was going to be reunited with his lover. His heart. His very being. He clutched onto the cold railings of the bridge with shaking hands. It was time to pay the immense debt that he had owed since that day. Alfred tucked his glasses into his pocket.

It was about 10:23 PM on that day that a certain man decided to go on a cruise that circled the Washington Bridge. He had been invited by the queen of England, after all. Her majesty had gone to America for a splendid vacation. He sighed as he tugged his red tie and ran his hand into his light blond hair. If he screwed up here, he would be caught, and people would immediately shoot him, or capture him. So much for his career. The man then smiled politely.

"Hello, my queen,"

The queen smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Hello, Arthur"

Alfred plummeted down, holding his chest in his hands. Today was the day. He was just seconds away. He could almost hear Arthur's melodious laugh and see his brightening smile.

"I'm comin', Artie,"

Arthur laughed quietly, sipping his glass of champagne.

"No no, my majesty, please call me Mr. Kirkland. It wouldn't be right if we sounded as if we're close friends. I am your subject, and you are the ruler,"

The queen patted Arthur's shoulder.

"How clever of you Arthur. Your manners are clearly astounding,"

Arthur extended his arm, chuckling softly.

"Care to go to the balcony with me, my queen?"

The queen laughed and hooked her arm into his.

"Arthur, you are quite the gentleman."

Alfred looked below him to see a golden cruise ship outlined in sparkly white lights. Many people seemed to swarm around the balcony, but quickly scattered as two specks made their way across. As he got closer, he could quickly make out the features of a similar looking man. He had blond hair and thick eyebrows. His face showed the expression of joy and comfort. It was an expression that Arthur had usually worn. As Alfred plummeted down, the man turned around with wide eyes. Alfred opened his mouth in shock.

"Ar…Thur…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Alice Human Sacrifice… Oh how I love you 3

Onto the chapter. COOL BEANS.

Injuries-

Alfred collided into the man that was supposedly Arthur with brute force and knocked both himself and the man unconscious. The queen gasped and covered her eyes from the gruesome sight. The male with sandy colored hair and the cowlick had blood dripping down his forehead and his mouth. Arthur wasn't looking to good either. His white suit was stained with blood and his nose seemed to gush loads of it. His forehead was also bloody, and his eyes were glazed and half opened. The two looked nearly dead.

"Get a doctor!"

"Someone dropped right out of the sky!"

"BULLOCKS!"

"Someone treat the two before they go and die!"

A timid blond man with blue eyes and a curl sticking out of his head tapped the queen on the shoulder.

"H-Hello, my queen. May I treat the two?" Before the man saw a response from the petrified Royal, loads of people pushed him towards the two men. With quivering hands, the man began wrapping up the men in gauze.

Alfred yawned and stretched his arms out, knocking down some bottles of clear liquid and a bag filled with plasma. He scratched his head and finally fished them out of his pocket. He had a wicked dream while he was sleeping about how he was at this guy's funeral(And the guy was supposedly his lover) then tried to commit suicide, but crashed into the person that looked like his lover and… Oh god. Alfred took a minute for his brain to register what he just saw. It was the same person from his dream. He had the same thick eyebrows, blond hair, rosy lips, and long blond eyelashes. But… Something was off about him. Alfred couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey,"

Alfred snapped out of his concentration and flinched.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Alfred faced the man and blinked. Something was definitely off.

"I think we met before. Mind telling me your name?"

Alfred frowned and readjusted his glasses.

"I don't think you're the… No never mind. Well anyways, names…"

Alfred smiled nervously and scratched his head.

"Umm…"

Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"I-I can't remember anything,"

Alfred laughed nervously.

"What am I going to do? I-I don't know my name, o-or my address,"

Alfred patted his pocket, then turned back to Arthur.

"Hell, I don't even have my phone!"

Arthur sighed and put his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

"Just tell me. Have we met before?"

Alfred flinched again.

"I-I can't remember anything but that stupid dream. I can't remember anything,"

Okey, I'm done with this. Constructive criticism please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Hi:D Angeldeath here. I got you guys confused for a reason for the last chapter :D

HAHAHAHAHAHHA. okay

Eyes-

Arthur had been released from the hospital that day. But he felt uneasy. Who was that man that he thought he met in the hospital? He looked so familiar… Sighing, Arthur clutched his keys and unlocked the door. Closing the door, Arthur slowly made his way into his spacious bedroom and collapsed into his chair.

"I swear I met him… Is he a client? Or…"

Arthur grabbed his notebook and flipped through the pages.

"Sadik… No that's not him… What about Elizabeta?"

Arthur scanned through the client names while nibbling on his lip. He wanted to find out who the man was. His eyes then stopped at a certain name.

"Francis Bonnefoy (I would like you to… Get rid of this man for me named Arthur Kirkland,)"

Arthur smiled and flipped to the next page, remembering the so called duplicate that he was ordered to kill after convincing the client that he was not the Arthur Kirkland. It hadn't taken much to convince the client. There was one fleeting difference between the Arthur Kirkland that was dead, and himself.

Alfred frowned as a bunch of keys were dropped into his hand.

"These are your keys, Mr. Jones. This one will unlock the door of your house,"

The nurse pointed to the red, white, and blue key, then returned the keys.

"Have a safe trip, and don't get into another accident,"

Alfred nodded and stepped into the car that he was able to afford (With some of the nurses help) and took off.

Alfred yawned and unlocked his door and went inside, expecting to see a clean and orderly interior. Instead, he saw numerous sweaters thrown on the floor and hung on chairs and couches. It was a complete mess. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and nudged his glasses farther up onto his nose. This place had to be cleaned up. He grabbed a huge sweater that said "FREEDOM AND BURGERS" and held it up to reveal a large fluffy cat with blue eyes and a huge tail. It mewed and clawed its way onto Alfred's neck, where it wrapped itself around his neck. Now Alfred had a scarf. A huge fluffy one that covered his nose, mouth, and almost his eyes. He sighed and picked the cat off his back.

"Well, I have to call you something…"

The huge bushy cat tilted his head and went back to purring.

"Umm…" Alfred glanced at the sweater he was holding and read the letters. "Umm… How about Burgers?"

Burgers just glanced up at the blond and nibbled at his feet.

After a few hours, Alfred's house was sparkling and clean, like a brand new house. He sighed and belly-flopped onto a huge bed that was supposed to be his, and hugged Burgers, who meowed softly and nuzzled his face. He smiled and hugged the cat that seemed to… Differ from every breed that he knew. He definitely wasn't a Scottish Fold, or… Anything for the matter. But Alfred didn't care, because at the moment, he felt bliss.

The Difference will be erm.. exposed on the next chapter peeps! :D

Review?


End file.
